The Story Of The Potters
by Hinny.Always.HP
Summary: This is a story about the life of Harry and Ginny Potter from the moment the Weasleys find out that Ginny is pregnant.
1. Quitting Quidditch

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter! All credits go to J.K. Rowling!**

**I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors, English isn't my first language, if you spot a mistake, please let me know, thank you!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Champion Chaser stops!**

**– by Rita Skeeter**

**The famous Chaser of the Holyhead Harpies, Ginevra 'Ginny' Potter (née Weasley), told us only last week that she is quitting with playing Quidditch!**

**We are all very shocked by this news, but the reason for this surprising decision is, unfortunately, still unknown.**

**I think we all know Mrs Potter, because she married the one and only Harry Potter; 'the boy who lived', 'the chosen one', 'the conqueror of the Dark Lord'.**

**Like his wife, Potter used to play for his Quidditch team at Hogwarts, in both cases for Gryffindor house, he a Seeker, like his father: James Potter, and she a Chaser. Her family too is very skilled in this sport, five of her six brothers used to play Quidditch at school, but she was the only one who decided to continue with it professionally.**

**We all expected Potter to play for the Harpies at least five more years but I guess we're all wrong. The Harpies are, because of this sudden change in the team, on a search for a skilled new Chaser.**

**But is there anyone out there as good as Potter? Who knows, maybe this be even be the downfall for the all-female team. We hope of course that the Harpies will represent England for the upcoming world cup in 2014. But whether Potter will be back with the team by then, or ever, is the question everyone is asking themselves.**

'Well, it's out, she printed it' said Ginny, 'I had to tell her, that woman is so demanding!'

'It's okay Gin, it's better like this, easier maybe' Harry said with a reassuring nod, as to agree with himself.

'Yeah, I guess so, I'm just worried about what my family will say about me quitting Quidditch!'

'We will have to tell them eventually…'

'Arghh! I know, but I think, I think I'm…scared'

'Ginevra Molly Potter, scared, who ever thought that was possible?' said Harry teasingly.

'Harry!' said Ginny loudly while hitting Harry with a pillow.

After a minute of silence Ginny said to her husband: 'Of course I'm scared!'

'I know Gin, I'd be worried if you weren't.'

A few hours later, Ginny is upstairs doing the laundry and Harry is in the kitchen, making dinner.

Suddenly the heads of Mr and Mrs Weasley, followed by the heads of Bill, Fleur, Charlie, George, Ron and Hermione appear in the fireplace, they look around and step out of the fireplace, one after another. No one talks. They all look at Harry, who is looking very surprised but confused at the same time at the unexpected guests.

Still no one talks, but then Harry calls out: 'Gin! Could you come down for a minute please?'

'What is it Harry, did you burn the food again?'

Harry doesn't say anything. Then Ginny walks down the stairs and she stops halfway through a step as her family start talking all at once.

'Ginny, you're not really quitting are you?' asks Mrs Weasley.

'But you love he Harpies, why leave?' says Charlie.

'They didn't kick you out did they?' says Ron.

'Of course not, Ronald!' Hermione tells her husband.

'Why would you stop playing Quidditch, you love it, you've always loved it!' George yells.

Ginny is getting dizzy from all the yelling, Harry sees this and walk over to his wife, who is now standing behind the couch, and holds her up straight, with one arm around her waist and one on her shoulder. The family is still talking very loudly and all at once. Ginny looks like she is going to faint but suddenly Bill yells: 'Oi! Let's give Ginny some time to explain before we jump into conclusions.' They all stop talking.

'Thank you, Bill!' says Harry with a nod.

Harry looks at his wife who is being held standing by himself and nods to her too, but this time with a worried look.

'You okay?' he says.

'I think I'd better lie down, I'm really tired and quite dizzy.' says Ginny softly.

'Yeah, do that. I'll talk to them' says Harry with a small nod.

Ginny nods back and walks slowly back to the stairs, she stops and turns around as if to say something but then changes her mind and walks up the stairs, gently and in silence.

Ron looks almost mad at Harry for letting his sister leave the conversation.

'So?!' says Ron 'Why is she quitting?'

Harry doesn't say anything, he just stares at his feet.

'I theenk I know what iz going on!' says Fleur suddenly.

And without saying another word, she walks up the stairs.

Fleur comes into the upstairs bathroom, she sees Ginny hanging over the toilet.

Fleur walk over to her and holds up Ginny's hair as she throws up, the smell disgusts Fleur but she doesn't say anything.

After a few minutes Ginny pulls her head away from the toilet and sits down against the bathtub, Fleur sits down next to her and says: 'You ar pregnant.'

Ginny nods, wiping away some puke from her mouth with the back of her hand.

'But you wer afraid to tell us, why?'

'Because of this, I didn't want you storming in just because I stopped Quidditch!

I didn't want to make a big thing out of it. I just wanted for it to be mine and Harry's little secret, not for long, but just...'

'...Vor a little while.' finishes Fleur.

'Yes!' says Ginny.

'I understand Ginny! You know, when I vas pregnant with Victoire, Bill and I didn't want to tell anyone, because of the exact reasons you just said. But I remember when we did tell someone, everything was okay, everyone was 'appy for us, and so wer we!'

'Really?' Ginny asks.

'Really!' Said Bill, who is standing in the door post.

Ginny smiles at her brother, Bill smiles back and says: 'You may want to come down, it's like a morgue down there!'

When they came downstairs everyone was exactly where they were when Ginny left. Except now most of them were holding a cup of tea or coffee. Ginny scannes everyone's faces.


	2. PREGNANT!

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter! All credits go to J.K. Rowling!**

**I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors, English isn't my first language, if you spot a mistake, please let me know, thank you!**

**I hope you like it!**

Fleur and Bill sit down on the, already full, couch and Ginny sits down on her husband's lap, Harry smiles gently to his wife. He takes Ginny's hand and whispers in her ear; 'Let's do it together!'

He gives her a little kiss and looks into her bright brown eyes, Ginny nods, she sighs and turns her head to her family.

'I, eh..' Ginny chuckles, she looks at her husband once more and then back to her family 'I'm pregnant!' she's smiling now, as is Harry.

Mrs Weasley starts smiling too, 'But Ginny, why didn't you tell us?'

Harry laughs loudly.

'What's so funny, mate?' says Ron.

'You are!' answers Harry.

'I didn't tell you,' Ginny says slowly 'because of a conversation I had with Ronald and Hermione, months ago' says Ginny.

Hermione looks surprised at the hearing of her name, but then she turns her head, looks accusingly at her husband and sighs.

'I was talking to Hermione about Victoire…' Ginny says as she nods her head in Fleur's direction.

'…and about having kids in general, when Ronald came walking in.' Ginny sighs. 'He said that he would not allow me to have kids, because I was, or am, too young to have kids, and that he would talk to Harry about it.'

'So he did, and honestly Ron, it was the most awkward conversation we had!' says Harry, looking at Ron.

'Why do you always have to ruin things for them, Ronald?!' says Hermione loudly 'Why can't you just get over it, they're together and they _love_ each other! And now…, they're going to have a baby, and that's a beautiful thing! Just try and be happy for them once.'

'All right, I get it, and I am happy for them. But still…, she's my sister, my little sister, you know. I just feel like I have to protect her now, because, well, I never did, or at least I feel like I never did, and I want to make up for it…!' says Ron.

'That's really sweet of you Ron, but you don't have to protect me, I can do that myself, with some help from Harry, if things get bad.' Says Ginny as she takes her husband's hand 'and anyway, Voldemort's gone, dead, we don't have to fight anymore, not like we used to.'

Ron nods, he sometimes forgets how strong and smart his sister is, she looks sweet, but she is a fierce woman, with her own, sometimes stubborn, mind.

After a long pause Harry is the first to speak.

'Will you be staying for dinner?' asks Harry.

'If zat iz okay.' Says Fleur.

'Of course it is, you're here now and you're always welcome!' says Harry happily.

'Wait!' says Ginny, everybody is silent again 'Mom. Would you mind to cook? Because Harry…'

'I'm a great chef!' Says Harry with a big smile.

'No Harry, I'm sorry, but you're not, not even close' Says Ginny with an even bigger smile.

It is silent for a minute, Harry and Ginny look into each other's eyes. Then Mrs Weasley breaks the silence, 'Of course I don't mind!'

Half an hour later, Fleur and Mrs Weasley are preparing dinner, while the rest of the family is already sitting around the dinner table, talking about Ginny stopping with Quidditch.

'I Really want to play, but I can't, because Harry won't let me sit on a broom. He thinks it's too dangerous for me, or the baby to be high up in the air, something about air pressure .' says Ginny.

'It's not just the pressure of the air, what if you're flying on a broom and you fall off while you're a hundred feet off the ground?' says Harry with a serious tone.

'I don't fall of brooms Harry, that's your thing!' Says Ginny as she grins.

Everybody laughs.

'Will you return to the Harpies after the baby is born?' Asks Bill.

'Of course she is! She isn't stupid!' Says Charlie loudly.

'Well, thank you Charlie, for not calling me stupid, but I think I will return... if Harry'll let me!' Laughs Ginny. 'I mean, I really love The Harpies, it's just, a baby, that's a lot of work! You know it, Bill.'

'Oh, yes I do!' Says Bill looking over to his wife. 'But what will you do in the meantime?' Asks Hermione. 'You're not really the 'stay-at-home-all-day' type!'

'No, I'm definitely not staying at home for nine months.' Says Ginny. 'But I think I will do writing,'

Everybody looks surprised at this idea, even Harry, who apparently didn't discuss these matters with his wife.


	3. What’s next?

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter! All credits go to J.K. Rowling!**

**I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors, English isn't my first language, if you spot a mistake, please let me know, thank you!**

**I hope you like it!**

'Well,' Ginny starts 'when I was talking to Rita Skeeter about the article, she told me that _she_ had to do it, because apparently, the senior Quidditch Correspondent just quit. And I think I think it's time that's there will be some decent articles in The Prophet.'

'There's nothing wrong with trying out new things, is there?' Says Ginny after a long pause.

'But will you like that?' Asks Mr Weasley concerned. 'As Hermione already noted, you're not one for sitting still.' He frowns.

'I would be going to Quidditch matches, not to play, of course, but I can watch and write about my passion!' Says Ginny

'Is that really what you want to do?' Ask Harry to his wife.

'It is!' Says Ginny determined.

'Well, then I see no reason why you shouldn't do it!' Says Harry with a smile. Ginny smiles back at her husband.

'And If writing for The Prophet doesn't work out, then maybe I'll get an interesting desk job at the ministry.' Says Ginny mockingly as she nods to her father. He smiles at his daughter, filled with happiness, love and proudness.

There is a silence and after a minute Mrs Weasley and Fleur walk to the table, holding plates with good smelling food. 'Dinner's ready!' Says Mrs Weasley as she puts the food on the table.

'We're so proud of you Ginny, and so happy for you and Harry!' Says Mrs Weasley as she sits down.

During dinner Charlie talks about the dragons he's been talking care off in Poland. Bill talks about the goblins he works with, and how they sometimes drive him crazy. Fleur, who's pregnant with her sencond child, has a desk job a the Ministry and worked in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, she was one of the only ones at the Ministry who spoke French (fluently) and is head of communication, so she is constantly in contact with the French Ministry. George, who now runs the shop on his own, talks about his new Skiving Snackboxes, apparently these new candies were Fred's ideas, he wrote them down before the battle and George found these notes, and now he's going to sell another one of Fred's ingenious ideas. It took a while for George to get over the fact that his brother wasn't coming back, but now he's over it, he's doing everything to honour him. Sometimes Ron helps in the shop and this helped George a lot in the beginning.

They talked all evening about all the happy things in life that they had, as if the battle had never happened!

**A/N: Sorry for this short chapter, I wanted to end it here because the next chapter is quite long and I wanted to separate them! **

**(The next chapter is about Teddy and James' birth!)**


	4. James Sirius Potter

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter! All credits go to J.K. Rowling!**

**I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors, English isn't my first language, if you spot a mistake, please let me know, thank you!**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

After the war, the Weasleys, Potters and Malfoys made peace. This was mostly because of Teddy Lupin, Harry's godson, who spent the first six years of his life with his grandmother, Andromeda Tonks.

Once a month he would visit the Malfoys and twice a month he'd visit the Potters.  
But Andromeda was getting old and in a few years Teddy was going to Hogwarts, so now, six years after The Battle, Teddy lives with Harry and Ginny during the week and with Andromeda during the weekend. This was, according to both Mrs Weasley and Andromeda, "The perfect practice for their own baby," (who was expected to be born in a month).

Teddy was 4 years old when he first called Ginny 'Mom'. Harry had tried to explain to Teddy that he and Ginny weren't his real parents but failed, multiple times. Because he just couldn't tell the boy, who he cherished so much, who he loved as if he was his own son. That his parents died, died making the world he would live in a better one, a nicer one, one, not filled with war, but love.

Sometimes, when Teddy couldn't sleep, Ginny would hold him in her arms and tell him stories about his parents until he fell asleep.

Even though Ginny didn't know Tonks for that long, she remembered every moment they spent in Grimmauld Place together, every moment when the war was forgotten and they could laugh. She remembered the times that the world didn't seem so bad, that it was possible to have fun in a time of war. This always calmed him down. And sometimes Harry would stand behind the door of the room in which Ginny told these stories, he'd close his eyes and listen to the soft voice of his wife and the slow breathing of his godson.

Often Ginny would find Harry asleep in the hallway or in Teddy's room. He cares about him so much. And sometimes he'd think of Remus, and of how proud he'd be of his son. And of him, trying to live a life after the war, not dwelling on the past but moving on.

Teddy didn't remember his parents well, for he only knew them for three months, but he would always know, in his heart, that they loved him. And that even now they're dead, they're watching over him, that they still love him, that they didn't leave because they had a choice, they left because the world that used to exist before him was a cruel one, and because of their deaths, the world, he now lives in, isn't cruel anymore. It is a save world, where Harry and Ginny Potter take care of him and love him as their own son.

Every month Harry, Ginny and Teddy would go to the grave of Mr and Mrs Lupin.  
And Harry couldn't help but shed one or two tears, even though he tried to be strong for Teddy. Ginny's take her husbands hand and hold him, as long as he needed to be. They'd put down new flowers and remove the old ones.

After Sirius died, Remus was like a father to Harry, like the father he never had, caring for Harry more than anything or anyone, because he promised James and Lily. He promised them to love him, and to take care of him if they couldn't. And they couldn't. Just like Remus and Nymphadora couldn't take care of Teddy.

* * *

A month later, when Teddy was spending time at the Malfoys, Ginny went into labour. Harry was just going to shower when he heard his wife giving a yell.

'Harry! Oh my, Harry! Ouch..., Harry! For Merlin's sake!'

Together they hurried to St Mungo's. Harry sent a patronus to the family, and just minutes after Harry and Ginny arrived at the hospital, the entire Weasley family came bursting in, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy and his wife Audrey, George and his wife Angelina and of course Ron and Hermione.

Harry and Ginny were ushered into a hospital room. Ginny yelled a few times quite loud, which almost caused Mr Weasley to storm into the room to help his little girl, but he was held back by his wife, who reminded him of how annoying it had been when Molly's father had come in during Bill's birth.

And after six long hours Harry ran to the family, who were sitting in the waiting room, sighed happily and said proudly: 'I have a son!' After which the family exploded with happiness.

And just minutes later everybody was standing around Ginny's hospital bed. They just stand there, watching this little boy opening his bright brown eyes, as his mother holds him tight.

'Have you thought of a name yet?' Mrs Weasley asks after a moment of silence.

'Yes!' says Ginny as she looks up to her husband and smiles, 'James' she says as she looks into the bright green eyes of her husband.

'James Sirius...Potter' Ginny smiles as her newborn son wraps his little pink fingers around her thumb. Harry smiles proudly at his wife and whispers: 'He's got your eyes!'

Ginny smiles back at her husband.

'It's a beautiful name! And what a beautiful boy, Oh Ginny!' Mrs Weasley says as she wipes the tears from her face.  
Each member of the Weasley family gets a chance to hold James, and after James has been introduced to each of his uncles, aunts and his grandparents, he and Ginny go to sleep. After the Weasleys leave, Harry lays down next to Ginny, who is holding James.

'Thank you!' he whispers in her ear.

'For..' says Ginny smirking.

'For giving me the best gift one could give!' says Harry as he softly kisses his son.  
'I love you missus Potter!'

And just before Ginny fell asleep she whispered back:'I love you too, Harry!'

* * *

**A/N: So that was the story of James' birth, I got kinda stuck at this point but I think I fixed it quite well.**  
**I was thinking of maybe continuing this chapter after the 'I love you' (which I know is very cliche, but I think it suited the story quite well, because, I mean, they just had their first child, of course they's be all sweet to each other!), but since the next chapter is important on its own I thought I'd just end this chapter here. See you next chapter!**


	5. WHERE IS MY SON'

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter! All credits go to J.K. Rowling!**

**I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors, English isn't my first language, if you spot a mistake, please let me know, thank you!**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

James was introduced to Teddy as his brother. Harry had always been proud of Teddy, proud to be his godfather. So proud even that Harry said: 'This is my son, Teddy!' and to Teddy, Harry was his father, because he didn't know any better. And every time Teddy referred to Harry as "Dad", Harry's heart would make a little jump, and now his heart would do the same whenever Teddy would call James 'his brother'. Harry couldn't describe the feeling he felt whenever they were all together, Harry, Ginny and their two sons, Teddy and James.

Ginny decided not to return to the Harpies, yet. Because she enjoyed writing and she couldn't leave her sons alone for more than an hour, even when Andromeda or Mrs Weasley would watch them. And James was still very, very young and Ginny saw no need in rushing back to work.

Ginny couldn't leave her sons. She was afraid, scared that Voldemort would return and go after her children. That she'd wake up in the middle of the night and that Death-Eaters would stand around her bed, holding her two sons, torturing them, that she'd hear them scream as they'd be hit by curses. Fortunately this never happened. But sometimes Ginny _would_ wake up in the middle of the night, her breathing heavy and fast, covered in sweat. She'd pick up her wand and check up on her children who were always fast asleep. As she'd walk back in her own room and Harry'd sit upright in bed, walk over to her, whisper calming words in her ear and hold her tight until she'd fall asleep.

* * *

James was just over a month old when Harry went back to work, it was soon, too soon he felt, but he was working on this very important case that needed to be solved as soon as possible.

'Go!' Ginny had said 'Save the world! Make the boys proud!'

'Will you be alright?' he had asked.

'Andromeda's picking up Ted later today. And Mione is coming tomorrow. So, yes! We'll be fine.'

They shared a kiss, Harry hugged the boys and disappeared through the fireplace.

* * *

'Ready?' Ron asked when Harry arrived at the nodded and together they Disapparated to the Bow Fiddle Rock near a small town in the north of Scotland called "Portknockie".

There were two Aurors already waiting for them there, Williams and Ringer.

'Good to have you back, Potter! How's the wife?' Williams asked.

'Good, yeah. Really good.' Harry felt himself blushing at thinking of his wife and newborn son and quickly made his face serious again.

There they sat, for three days; hidden behind a rock, talking about their lives, while they "casually" waited for the Death-Eater to walk out of his hut. They sat there, waiting in the cold, Harry thought of his wife, Ginny, and 1 month old son, James; who were waiting for him to come back home.'Don't be too long!' Ginny had said. Harry closed his eyes and tried to get his focus back on catching Macnair, the Death-Eater who had escaped from Azkaban.

'Do you think it's a distraction? That some of his little Death-Eater-friends are planning something bad elsewhere?' Ron asked.

'It's possible.' Ringer said.

'Cause to me it looks like Macnair _wants_ to be caught.' said Ron wisely 'He's been leaving obvious hints to where he is and what he's doing! It's too...'

'...Easy!' Harry finished.

'Yeah! It can't be this straightforward.' Ron said as both he and Harry sighed.

Hours past before they (finally) saw Macnair walking out the old hut, conjuring a dark mark. They saw the famous colossal skull rise up in the air, composed of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent coming out of its mouth. As they watched, it rose higher and higher, the bright green skull looked even scarier against the black sky than it did in daylight.

The four Aurors ran towards the hut, where Macnair was standing. Without discussing it; Williams disarmed him and Ringer bound him up with a simple spell, they had done this multiple times so they were the perfect team for the job.

'You can send me to Azkaban! They did it! They've got him! Good luck getting him back, Potter!' Macnair said cruel.

Harry looked questionable at Ron but he shrugged. 'Take him to Azkaban, we'll question him tomorrow!' Harry ordered Williams and Ringer. And with a crack William and Ringer Disapparated to Azkaban with a bound-up Macnair, who was, for some reason, smirking.

And with Macnairs last words on his mind, Harry and Ron Disapparated to the Ministry. But when they arrived, Aurors were running from pillar to post.

'What's happening?' Ron said.

Harry started following the other Aurors who were disappearing into the fireplaces, and just before the Aurors in front of him disappeared he yelled: 'Where are we going?''Godric's Hollow!' he yelled back.

Harry felt the colour draining from his face and looked at Ron who was waiting for him to know where they were going. Harry looked at him with big eyes and said: '**_Ginny.'_**

* * *

As Harry Apparated into Godric's Hollow, he saw a big house in the middle of the village, surrounded by Aurors.

This wasn't just a random house in a random town, it was in _his_ town, the town where he grew up and where he planned to live with his own family. And the house was his as well, it was the house he had lived in when he was a baby. And when he married Ginny, he rebuilt the house and now he lives there with his own baby.

But the house in front of him looked nothing like the house he left almost 4 days ago. The front door was gone and there were large cracks in the walls. Part of the roof had gone too, and his bedroom window had exploded.

Harry couldn't speak when he stood there, between the other Aurors, looking at his wrecked house.

'Move aside!' he yelled at the Aurors. and as they did, Harry finally saw his wife, she was trembling as she stood in the rubble.

'Hermione!' Ron yelled as he ran over to his own wife who was talking to an Auror.

Harry took a deep breath and then walked over to Ginny.

Her bright brown eyes were filled with tears. And when her eyes found his, he saw fear in her eyes, something he has never seen before, not with his wife, who was always so strong.

As Harry took a step forward his wife did the same. Harry wrapped his arms around her and breathed in the smell of her hair.

'Ginny. What happened?' He whispered in his wife's ears as she sobbed on his shoulder.

'They...They...' Ginny took a deep breath 'They took him, they took took James!' She whispered back.

Harry couldn't say anything, he felt empty. They took his son, his only son, just barely a month old. They, They...

'Who did Ginny? Who took him?' Harry asked her, trying to stay calm for his wife, who never cried, not like this.

'Dolohov.' She whispered against his chest 'And Rookwood and Yaxley!' She took a deep breath and Harry almost didn't hear what she said next 'And Lestrange. Rodolphus Lestrange!'

Harry looked up to Hermione and Ron. He then turned around to face the Aurors standing behind him 'I want them caught! And I want them caught today! Dolohov, Rookwood, Yaxley and Lestrange! I want them in Azkaban before sunset! And find my son! 'Cause if they hurt him!...' Harry yelled, not able to finish his last sentence.

'Sent a message to the Muggle Ministry. I want my son back, TODAY!' He yelled 'Search the house, search the town. NOW!'

He turned back to his wife and looked her deep in the eyes. 'It's gonna be alright! We'll get him, Gin! He'll be safe!'

Aurors we're running all around them as they hugged each other tightly, afraid of the thought of their son being alone somewhere out in the world.

He felt her arms tightened around him as he whispered calming nonsense in her ear. Her breathing was heavy and fast and as Harry told her that James would be alright she closed her eyes against his chest and wished that her son would return home soon.

Harry felt her warm breath against him as he sniffed her hair, he felt her tears landing on his robes, he felt her cold body pressed against his chest, trying to stay strong.

And as they stood there, in the rubble of their house, Aurors were looking all over town, trying to search for clues the Death-Eaters might have left behind.

Even though Harry tried to stay strong for his wife, a tear crawled down his face, and landed on her hair. He closed his eyes and whispered to his wife: 'I'm so sorry, Ginny! I shouldn't have left. I should have stayed at home, with you, and James. It was a trap, they fooled us. Macnair, he was just a distraction. I should have stayed with you!'

Suddenly Harry felt two warm hands cupping his face and he opened his eyes.

'Harry...' Ginny whispered 'Harry, get our son home!'

Harry nodded as he looked into his wife's wide eyes. He cupped her face with his hands, put his forehead against hers and whispered back: 'I will, Ginny! I will!' And with that he ran out of the house, followed by Ron.

* * *

Barely a minute later, four female Aurors walked in. Ginny recognised them, for she knew them quite well. Sometimes, when Harry was on duty they'd "protect" Ginny, but Ginny had never needed protection, so oftentimes they'd come in the house and they would just chill with Ginny, have a cup of tea and gossip about things they read in the Prophet. Harry had asked his colleagues to take care of Ginny and check up on her regularly whenever he was off for a long time. And these four women were all too happy to spend time with Ginny Potter. Fortunately for Ginny, these women were really nice and soon they became friends.

'Let us fix your house.' one of the women said, Mary Williams, the wife of Harry's close Auror-friend; John Williams.

The four women raised their wands at the walls and slowly the house became whole again.

Nicky Thomas, another Ministry-wife, pointed her wand at the floor and with a whirl all the dust and rubble disappeared.

'I'll make you some tea!' a woman named Jane Nickson said to Ginny and Hermione.

Nickson was the tallest of the group, but she had a heart of gold and wouldn't hurt a fly if it wasn't for her job. She, like Ginny, used to play Quidditch professionally. She played for the Wimborne Wasps, so Ginny knew her already.

Elizabeth Allen, the last of the group, guided Ginny and Hermione to the couch. 'Sit down' she said as she handed both of them a blanket.

They silently drank their tea as the four women guarded them and the house, fixing the last cracks in the walls and got rid of the last heaps of dust.

'Do you think that they... that _he...'_ Ginny asked silently.

'Don't say that!' Hermione said sternly 'Don't!'

'I thought it was over. He told me that it was over. Harry,...' said Ginny as she held back tears 'He told me that they were all locked up in Azkaban! He lied...' 'Why did he lie? Hermione? Why didn't he tell me the truth? He knows he can! So why didn't he?'

A small smile could be seen on Hermione's face 'He loves you! He tried to protect you! He knows what you'd do.'

'Well, if he really knew me he'd knew that I don't need protection!' Ginny said angrily.

'You may not need it, but I need it!' Said Harry who was suddenly standing in the doorpost.

'What do you mean?' Ginny asked startled.

'I _need_ to know that you're save. At all times. No matter the cost!' Harry said severely 'And if that means not telling you that five Death-Eaters have escaped Azkaban, then _that's_ what I'll do!'

* * *

Midnight.

That's what the clock on the wall in the sitting room said. That meant that James had been gone for over seven hours.

Seven hours.

Seven hours since she last saw her son, with his hair as black as his father's and his eyes as brown as his mother's. _"A little bit of both!" _That's what Molly Weasley had said when her grandson was born.

He was so proud, Harry, when his son was born, his green eyes filled with tears as he held his son for the first time. His wife's eyes brighter than ever as she told her family his name, _"James. James Sirius Potter!" _But now he was missing, where could he be?

Ginny closed her eyes once more and she could hear the wind outside, racing against the old house. She could her the clock ticking. She counted every second, every minute, every hour until it was too much. She couldn't bear waiting, whilst her son was still out there, she couldn't sit still anymore. So she got up, grabbed her coat and tightened the grip around her wand.

* * *

As she stepped out in the cold, she noticed that she had forgotten to put on shoes. Not bothering to go back in the silence she continued walking. Because Aurors where all over town there was no place for her to go. She paused in the middle of the street, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again, she looked up to the sky and scanned the stars. When she looked down she saw a light in the not too far distance and walked towards it, when she was halfway there it started snowing. She felt the the cold snow land on her feet and looked back up the sky with her eyes closed. As the snow felt softly on her face she found a moment of peace. Just for a second it felt like everything was alright. But she was brought back to reality when she heard a crack coming from the graveyard, and the light she was following had disappeared.

For some reason the Aurors didn't notice Ginny Potter walking through the snow on her bare feet towards the graveyard. As Ginny entered the graveyard she heard a cry, not a normal one, but one she had heard multiple times.

Was she hallucinating? Or did she really see something in front of the grave of her husband's parents?

As she walked in between the graves she keep her eyes on the grave she and her husband visited regularly. Her hand wrapped tightly around her wand. And again she heard a familiar cry, as she ran to the grave of Mr and Mrs Potter the snowing became heavier. And soon the ground was covered in snow.

She stopped a feet from the grave.

Tears streamed down her face as she picked up a boy, wrapped up in a blanket. Blood was running down his hands as he reached for his mommy.

'Ginny!' yelled a voice in the distance 'Ginny, where are you!' the voice sounded angry but worried at the same time.

* * *

As Harry entered the graveyard he saw his wife, in her arms was their son.

'Gin,' he said as he came closer.

'He's safe.' she whispered 'He's safe!' She turned around and looked him in the eyes 'He's safe.' she repeated as her voice broke.

Harry wrapped his arms around them, he could feel the cold boy pressed against his chest. 'Let's get him home!' he said.

Ginny nodded and kissed her son on the top of his head.

'Home!' she said, her voice muffled against her husband's chest.

* * *

**WOW **

**This was a _very_ long chapter and that's why it took so long.**

**I hope y'all liked it!**

**I wanted this to be one chapter 'cause... I don't know, I have a strong mind ;-)**


	6. More Pregnancies!

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter! All credits go to J.K. Rowling!**

**I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors, English isn't my first language, if you spot a mistake, please let me know, thank you!**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

'So he's alright?'

'Yes ma'am' the healer said 'it seems like it was just a simple curse of the bogies and a milder version of the sectumsempra- spell, transfigured to look worse than it actually is!'

'**_just_**, **_sectumsempra_** ?! My son doesn't just get hit by a curse!' Harry said astonished.

'Harry!' Ginny said sternly.

'No! I need to know that he is totally fine?'

The healer nodded.

'Well, is he?'

'I...I could do another test.' The healer said scared.

'Do that then!'

After the healer left the room with James, Ginny turned to her husband and said: 'Harry, I know you're worried, but we got him! He's safe. He's with us. And he is fine, he will be fine!'

Harry grabbed her face with both her hands.

'I love you, Ginny!'

And Ginny smiled back at her husband and said: 'I know that too!'

James was okay, the Healer has said, he was too young to be dramatically traumatised but he would need to be checked every month for a year to make sure he was completely healthy.

* * *

After a few months Ginny suggested for her and Harry to go out on a date. At first Harry didn't want to go because he was still worried about James but Ginny convinced him to go. How could he say no to his wife?

Andromeda suggested to take care of Teddy and James on this special night. They decided that the perfect day, to go on a (much needed) date, would be their wedding day.

That evening Harry was wearing a beautiful dark blue suit with a red tie, he was waiting downstairs for his wife. And as she walked down the stairs they locked eyes. Brown to green and green to brown.

"Merlin, her eyes were beautiful this evening!" Harry thought.

Ginny never wore much makeup but this night she had bright red lips and a greyish eye shadow with black mascara which made her eyes stand out. She wore a long black dress with a deep v-neck and sleeves. It was unusual for Harry to see his wife in a dress, the last time she wore a dress was at their wedding a couple of years ago.

Whenever Ginny and Harry went to a party at the Ministry of Magic she'd wear a jumpsuit, not too feminine but still showing off her curves.

As she walked down the stairs, ready to go to dinner Harry said: 'You should really wear dresses more often! You look beautiful. No, you _are_ beautiful!'

Ginny blushed and grabbed her husband around the waist and whispered in his ear: 'So are you!'

Dinner was wonderful, they went to a muggle restaurant and has the time of their lives.

'Thank you! For suggesting we'd go out tonight, I really needed it!' Harry said.

'Anytime, Potter. Anytime!' Ginny said as she raised her glass of wine and winked at her husband.

During the entire evening they held hands and Ginny would squeeze her husband's hand whenever he looked down. She knew he felt guilty for what happened, but their son was okay, he was safe!

'Get over yourself! He's fine!' Ginny said.

And Harry nodded, she was right, of course she was, but he was still worried and would always be worried. Because no one, no one was to hurt their son!

They agreed to have a special day like this every year on their anniversary.

* * *

Ginny was really successful with writing and actually really enjoyed it a lot (to Harry's surprise). Of course she missed playing but writing about it was better than nothing. Being a professional Quidditch player was an amazing experience but now that she was a mother she could take her son to games, which he enjoyed a lot, while she wrote about it.

Every moment she spent with her son was special. Watching him fall asleep, holding him in her arms whenever he couldn't sleep, and his warm little hugs, waiting for her in the morning.

And because of him she didn't care that she didn't play anymore, because spending time with her son was the most amazing thing in the whole wide world.

James was about 1 and a half when Ginny told Harry that she was pregnant again.

He lifted her up, swirled her around the room and kissed her so passionately as he whispered in her ear: 'I love you, Ginevra Molly Potter! I love you so much!'

Ginny smiled at his reaction, Harry was the perfect dad for James and Teddy and their family just kept on growing.

* * *

This time they immediately wanted to tell the Weasleys during a family dinner at the Burrow but to their surprise, Ginny wasn't the only pregnant one. As Ginny told her family she had a surprise for them, Ron jumped in and said: 'Actually, so do we!' and he grabbed his wife's hand.

'Mione is pregnant!' He said with a big smile.

'What?! Blimey, Hermione, that's amazing!' Ginny said as she hugged her sister-in-law.

'I am too!' Angelina said suddenly.

'Ange, I thought we were gonna wait?!' George said.

'Apparently not!' Angelina giggled.

After a lot of congratulations for both Hermione and Angelina, Harry took Ginny's hand and raised his eyebrows. She nodded and coughed.

'Yes dear?' Mrs Weasley said 'Oh, you had something to say too, didn't you?'

'Yeah, well,' she looked at Harry again and he nodded as he squeezed her hand 'I am pregnant too!'

'What?!' Mrs Weasley said surprised 'Ginny, oh, darling, that's fantastic! Congratulations!' She sighed happily 'Three new grandchildren, Arthur, isn't that amazing!'

Mr Weasley nodded and looked proudly at his daughter as he mouthed 'Congratulations!'

'Thank you, dad!' She mouthed back.

Mr Weasley smiled again, he was so incredibly happy when he found out he was having a daughter, many years ago, and he couldn't possibly be happier to see his daughter have a family of her own, now with a second child on the way. He was, of course, equally happy that Hermione and Angelina were pregnant too but_ they_ were not his own daughters, as much as he loved them.

* * *

During dinner, Ron brought up all of his concerns:

'We, Harry and I, drove a flying car to Hogwarts in our second year!'

'We almost got expelled,' he said worried 'multiple times!'

'We fought a troll in the girl's bathroom!' 'First year!'

'We erased a teacher's memory!'

'We made our own army to fight the darkest wizard of all times!'

'We broke into the Ministry, and flew out of Gringott's on a dragon!'

'Harry, how in the name of Merlin am I supposed to be a good dad? I can barely take care of myself! Oh sweet Merlin!'

'How am I...,'

Harry laughed and so did the others.

'Because you have to, Ron.' Ginny said calmly 'For your child. And for Hermione!'

'She's got a point, mate!' Harry said.

'You'll be fine, Ron. You still have a couple of months to prepare!' Ginny said thoughtfully.

'And when you hold that little girl, or boy,... that feeling, you'll be alright!' Bill said kindly as he took his wife's hand.

'You're scared.' said Mr Weasley suddenly 'We all know the feeling, becoming a new dad. I think, Harry and Bill can agree!'

'Oh Merlin, I can! You have no idea how afraid I was when Gin first told me she was pregnant. I mean, we had been trying for a while, and I knew what was coming but,' Harry chuckled 'when she told me, it finally hit me, and I'm not exactly a perfect role model!' Harry sighed.

'Maybe not, but you are an _amazing_ dad!' Ginny said smiling. 'To both James and Teddy. They couldn't be luckier!'

'You have all the rights to be scared, Ron. You're suddenly expected to take care of this little human being, so small, so tender, oh Merlin was I afraid to do anything that could possibly hurt him!' Harry chuckled again 'But as Gin said: you simply have to!'

* * *

A couple of months later, Ginny went into labour and even though it was the middle of the night, the whole family was present, just like they always were.Harry was in the delivery-room with Ginny as the family sat down in the waiting-room, they could see the door to Ginny's room as they anxiously waited. As the family sat in the waiting-room for hours and hours, they could hear Ginny scream at the top of her lungs.

James' birth had gone quick and easy, as far as you can call a birth easy. But when they heard her scream like this they knew it would be an entirely different story.Multiple times, Mr Weasley tried to get out of his chair to be with _his little girl, _because he couldn't sit there, waiting while his daughter was in pain; her pain hurt him. But he was stopped by Bill and Percy, who knew that if he'd come running in the delivery-room, he'd be thrown out by Ginny herself.

Suddenly a dozen Healers came running in Ginny's room as Harry was being pushed out of it.

'Please, please, just let me be with her! Let me see my son!' he yelled frightened.

As the door closed in front of him he started kicking it. He stood there, kicking the door for a minute until Ron grabbed him and dragged him away from the door and pushed him onto a chair between Mrs Weasley and Hermione. Harry immediately got up again and stared pacing back and forth the room.

Everyone was afraid to say anything, because they knew that Harry wouldn't particularly be in the mood to talk. But Hermione tried anyway:

'Is she alright?' She asked.

'I..., I don't know' Harry said seriously 'I heard one of the Healers say that she was losing too much blood and, I don't know. They won't let me be with her, she..., she' Harry's voice broke and he collapsed against the wall.'They won't even let me see him!' he whispered.

'It's a boy, then!' Hermione said, trying to stay calm.

'Yeah,' Harry said after a long pause 'yeah it's, it's a boy' he chuckled but his face went back to serious only seconds after.

'She vill be alright!' Fleur said calmly 'Isn't it Ginny ve ar talking about? She iz so strong 'Arry. Now _you_ 'ave to be strong! For 'er!'

Harry sighed, he knew Fleur was right, and so Harry go up from the ground and sat down in a chair.

* * *

They were at the Hospital for what felt like hours, but at about 7 AM, Harry was finally called into Ginny's room, where his wife lay, in the hospital bed, looking at the little baby boy who was lying in a crib, next to her bed.She looked exhausted, but still so alluring with her flaming red hair and beautiful brown eyes.

She didn't look at Harry, when he came in, but at the little boy in the crib. She was smiling at him while he played with her fingers. Harry stood there, in the door opening for a few minutes, just appreciating what was in front of him.

'Hey,' he whispered as he bit his lip. Ginny smiled and beckoned him to come closer.

* * *

'Are you alright, Ginny?' Percy asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine, there's nothing better than an emergency caeserean, is there!' she said smirking.

'What's his name?' Angelina asked.

'We though about it, and we decided to call him Albus, after Dumbledore!' Harry said, holding his wife's hands. 'Albus Severus Potter!'

They all smiled at the young boy who was now given the name; Albus, except for Ron who was looking confused.

'Hold on did you say **_Severus_**? As in Snape?' he said.

'Yes, Ronald, Severus Snape!' Ginny said.

* * *

**Okay, so originally I was gonna make this chapter a whole lot longer but 1. I am far too lazy for that and 2. I like to piss of my friend (hahahahha Dan!) and 3. I really want to post in right now and it's already late so...**

**I hope you like this chapter! **

**PS; I may have forgotten to proof-read all of it and as I said it's kinda late but that's all Dan's fault! 'Cause he refuses to help me and he said I needed to take a break from fanfiction, guess what I'm not doing... THAT**


	7. Albus Severus Potter

**A/N: (You probably know it by now, but all the characters belong to Queen JKR!) **

**I have nothing special to say about this chapter, except for the fact that I think it is important for harry to call his son Albus Severus, even though I know many do not agree with me.**

* * *

'Snape... Sorry, it's just weird'

'Ronald please, if you don't like the name of my son that's fine, but he was important to Harry's mother and so he was important to Harry and so he is important to me! So you just have to deal with it!'

'Snape knew Harry's mum?' George asked.

'Yes, they were very close when they were in school. And he, well, he cared for her, more than he would've liked to admit.' Harry said.

'You mean that Snape loved your mother?!'

'Yes.'

'But she didn't like him back...' Mrs Weasley understood.

'..yes. Snape went dark, he joined the Death-Eaters.. and, he and my mum got into an argument about, muggle-borns and pure-bloods, he called her a mudblood. And I think that's what ended their friendship. But Snape only joined the Death-Eaters because he was a spy, for Dumbledore, as you all know. Voldemort thought he was a spy for him, but actually he joined Voldemort to save my mum. Because he still loved her.' Harry took a deep breath 'Dumbledore had promised him that if he was a spy for him, he'd keep Lily safe. But then my parents were killed because of Pettigrew, and Snape wanted to stop being a spy for Dumbledore. But Dumbledore convinced him to continue,...for me. He said that my mum loved me, and if Snape actually loved Lily, he'd love me too. Snape stayed a spy, for me, to keep me safe. Because he couldn't keep my mum alive. He felt like he owed her.'

'Don't worry, we've thought about this,' Ginny said reassured, 'and we decided that the name Albus Severus Potter was perfect! Well actually harry came up with it but I fell in love with the name, and I mean, how can you not love this little boy?!' Ginny smiled as her newborn son blinked to show his beautiful blue eyes, which Ginny was sure would turn green very soon. 'And besides, I'm not a genius with names.' Ginny grinned 'I named an owl Pigwidgeon and a pigmy puff Arnold!'

Harry smiled,'That's not entirely true, Gin! You suggested the name James Sirius for James!'

Ginny looked her husband in the eyes, grabbed his hand with her free one and planted a little kiss on the back of his hand, 'And I'm glad I did!'

Harry smiled back at his wife, he loved her so much. And if they weren't already married he'd propose right there and then.

'Are you sure you're all right, Ginny?' Mrs Weasley asked after a long silence.

'Yes.' Ginny beamed 'It was scary, but I mean, look at him! He was so worth it.' she said as she turned back to her son, who had closed his eyes again, and was sucking on Ginny's index finger.

Harry chuckled 'You bet he is!'

* * *

**A/N: For all those who don't know, I have 2 other fanfics (on date of publishing) both about HP. One is about Jily, how they develop feelings for each other and eventually get married, yada yada yada. And the other is just a collection of snippets, headcanons that just come to me and I write them down. If you want to, you can read those. I hope to publish another Jily chapter today as well.**

**Please leave a review to tell me what you think and if I made a grammatical mistake, please tell me cuz English isn't my first language. Suggestions for stories are always welcome! **


End file.
